


Spiced Ginger and Sweet Bean: A Hitaka Tumblr Collection

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Humor, first order husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: Various Hitaka ficlets/drabbles based on tumblr prompts. Sometimes silly, sometimes sexy, always stylishly evil. Thank you for entrusting me with your favorite First Order Husbands.





	1. Slip of the Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"There's also a very fun idea I've had for some time now, even if the joke stems from the German expression of anger "geh, leck mich doch am Arsch": So, Mitaka (probably because of some error message he shouldn't be getting) says out loud "oh, lick my ass!" and Hux (not looking up from his datapad) says "with pleasure". The whole bridge is collectively yelling a scandalized "GENERAL!". Only upon this does Hux realize that he said it out loud, when he thought he only said it in his head."_

Hux is so used to hearing that phrase, he blurts out his response as though a button had been pushed inside of him, never stopping to notice that the breathy groan Mitaka often affects has been replaced with something decidedly less…erotic. And the Lieutenant hadn’t whispered it into his ear while in the throes of passion, but had rather shouted it out during their standard shift, for all the bridge to hear.

And they’d heard, alright. Oh, they’d heard everything.

Hux’s face heats up as the gasps and murmurs cascade around them. He shoots a glance in Mitaka’s direction and finds him with his head bowed over his malfunctioning console, cap pulled down low in an attempt to hide the glowing pink of his cheeks beneath its brim. Thinking quickly, Hux raises his datapad in front of his eyes and draws it almost to his nose, shielding his shameful blush.

"E-Excuse me, General?"

"What—I—I’m very busy at the moment, Petty Officer," he stammers. "Just—analyzing data."

"I see, Sir,” Unamo replies, “and I’d hate to interrupt, but…"

One hand lightly comes to rest on Hux’s shoulder.

"You’re holding the screen backwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


	2. Husband Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"I also love it when Mitaka and Hux are married (for political reasons/because Brendol or some other higher-up said so/accidentally) and they both fall in love with and learn to cherish eachother. Especially Hux needs longer to realize that he actually like Mitaka and apprechiates his presence in his life. But I also like the variation where Hux falls faster in love with Mitaka than Mitaka does with Hux. It's funny having a chill wife and Hux being a very passionate husband, like Gomez Addams."_

As far as space-weddings go, theirs had everything: Flowers, cake, photography, a full jizz band at the reception. All it was missing was someone to keep Armitage from getting pity-drunk on Corellian wine and waking up in his marital bed with his arm draped over his husband’s waist and a used condom still wrapped around his semi-soft cock.

Once the shock and revulsion eventually wears off, and he reluctantly crawls back under the covers, Armitage lies on his side and stares at the sleeping man next to him—one Dopheld Mitaka, age 28, of an average height and build, with fair skin, dark hair and eyes, and a fierce loyalty to the First Order.

And apparently also very cute.

Armitage reaches up and brushes the tips of his fingers over a large brown mole on Dopheld’s cheek, something he hadn’t noticed while they were exchanging their vows earlier, though that was probably for the best; he would have forgotten his words in a heartbeat if he’d stopped to look.

He draws back when Dopheld begins to stir, long lashes fluttering as his eyes slowly blink open. "Mmh…Sir?" Dopheld asks drowsily. "Is everything alright?"

His guilty fingers clench beneath the covers. "I’m fine," he whispers. "Just tired."

"It _has_ been a long day." Dopheld yawns, and though he’d been drunk at the time, Armitage instantly remembers how that tongue had felt inside his mouth, warm and wet and so eager to please. Despite the fact that neither had sheemed too thrilled about their arrangement.

Dopheld licks his parched lips and nuzzles his face against the pillow, another sweet gesture that Armitage will have to commit to memory. "You drank a lot at the reception. I hope you won’t be ill tomorrow." He closes his eyes, his perfect mouth twitching with the barest hint of a smile. "But if you are, I can take care of you. After all, we _are_ married now, Sir."

He rolls over onto his other side, showing off the bite marks and hickeys that adorn his back and shoulders. There are more hidden lower, Armitage knows, little secrets kept between the two of them that he may have to revisit someday soon, now that they’d be sharing a bed together and perhaps a shower in the morning. Breakfast. Supper. Conversation. All the everyday minutiae of their lives, from here on out.

As he drifts off to sleep tracing the moles scattered across Dopheld’s skin, he idly wonders if his new husband would be willing to call him "Armitage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


	3. Noise Pollution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"#they fuck together INDEED. I always imagine Hux and Mitaka to have already married a long time ago, possibly even before Ren was sent to work with Hux, but the marriage has to be kept a secret. So, when Ren trails after Hux (to keep him from betraying him), he finds out. It is quite awkward. Especially since Hux's and Mitakas marriage is a quite... "healthy and passionate" one. Like, Hux fucks Mitaka on the regular, and he even says that he refuses to let his marriage be ruined by Ren's presence. So, Hux just fucks Mitaka, not caring for Ren’s presence, who gets increasingly flustered and also a bit annoyed probably, and just moves somewhere else to sleep."_

"Ah, _Ren."_  Hux spits his name with a casual sort of acrimony, his shoulder gently coming to rest against the doorframe. "How may I assist you at such a _reasonable_ hour?"

"The noise," Kylo replies, embarrassment filtered through his voice modulator into something more…subtle. "I told you to keep it down."

Hux snorts a laugh in response and hooks his thumbs beneath the sash at his waist, pulling his robe down so more of his flushed chest peeks out from the opening. "The walls between these quarters were designed to be soundproof. You can’t—"

"I can hear in other ways."

"Well, then, that sounds like a personal problem." He taps his fingers against his thighs impatiently. "Are we finished?"

"You can’t hide it with that flimsy négligée," Kylo shoots back. "I can still sense how hard you are underneath it."

Hux doesn’t say anything, but Kylo swears he sees the corner of his mouth start to twitch upwards a bit.

"Not just that," he continues, "I feel him waiting for you. He’s touching himself on your bed, thinking—" He pauses to run his tongue over his parched lips. "—thinking if he should ask you to finish on his face tonight."

Hux’s smirk vanishes instantly. The blush on his chest spreads higher, apparent even in the low light of his quarters. He takes a step back and fixes Kylo with a bitter scowl. "I’m not going to stop fucking my own husband just because some virginal Vader-fetishist says it makes him uncomfortable."

Kylo bristles at the comment, though his anger flickers and fades when he senses Mitaka slipping something long and hard inside of himself. Something that vibrates. He knows because he can feel it when he squeezes his cheeks tight. "I—You—I don’t—"

"Goodnight, Ren," Hux says as the door slides shut.

For a moment, Kylo just stands there, willing his cock not to respond. And then, despite the layers of durasteel that separate them, he picks up a rather loud, rather _filthy_ thought:

_"Perhaps I should ask Armitage if he’d let Lord Ren watch next time."_

Kylo has never raced back to his quarters so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


	4. Hold the Spicy Mayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"How about Hux (and maybe also Kylo, if Mikylux is your thing) eating sushi off Mitakas body?"_

"Not to complain, Lieutenant," Hux starts, lightly dragging the points of his chopsticks over the prominent bulge that tents the leaf at Mitaka's crotch, "but I'm fairly sure a professional wouldn't develop an erection from this."

"Ah—apologies, Sir, but I don't think I'd consider myself a professional." He squirms atop the table a little, his skin still tingling from the wasabi and pickled ginger that had decorated his nipples earlier. When Hux had first proposed this scenario, he'd anticipated some level of awkward discomfort; thirty minutes later, and the only thing he'd grown accustomed to was the incessant ache between his legs. Unprofessional to say the least.

One lone piece of sushi remains on his body, just below his navel. With a smirk Hux scoops it up, pops it into his mouth and chews slowly, lets his eyes flutter shut and his head tip back so Mitaka can see just how much he's enjoying it.

Mitaka twitches despite his best efforts to hold still. "Sir," he gasps weakly. His hips arch off the table of their own accord.

An eternity seems to pass before Hux swallows and opens his eyes again. "So good…" he sighs. "Though I wonder what other delicacies you have for me." Gingerly, he grasps the edge of the leaf with his chopsticks and peels it back, revealing Mitaka's engorged cock.

"My, Dopheld, I've never seen such a delectable morsel." Mitaka shivers when the slick black lacquer works its way under his length and lifts slightly, so Hux can fully admire his dish. "I'm not sure I'll be able to fit it all into my mouth at once."

"Sir, please—" He watches helplessly as Hux draws his elegant hand back and turns to the smaller table by his right. Picking up the bottle of soy sauce, he holds it an inch or two over Mitaka's crotch and very carefully drizzles a sliver of liquid onto his shaft. The sting of salt sets in immediately, rippling from his crown down to his balls, though it's quickly swept away by the wet heat of Hux's tongue. 

Mitaka's fingers curl against the tabletop.

"Sir—ah—I don't mean to be rude, but might I persuade you to finish your meal somewhere more comfortable?"

" _Mmm…_ " Hux stands and licks his lips. "I suppose I could do that. There are a  _few_  more parts of you I'd like to sample that may be easier to reach in a different position." He flashes a devious grin and brings the chopsticks to his mouth, runs his tongue along them in a filthy promise that makes Mitaka's breath hitch.

"That is, before I move on to dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
